Tonight's guest is
by QuestingForLuck
Summary: Ever wanted to ask your favourite PJO characters a question? Well here's your chance! Join Dawn and Liz as they interview different PJO characters, with several different side stories as well!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is our introduction. Remember while reading that we need your reviews to ask the guest questions! Enjoy ;)**

***HP music plays***

Dawn: Dude, why is HP music playing in a PJO fanfic?

Liz: Hold on for a minute. ***trying to figure out the remote***

_Ten minutes later... _

Liz: I think I got it! ***changes it to pokerface***

Dawn: ***pauses while face palming* **Did you really HAVE to remind me of that stupid excuse for a movie adaptation?!

Liz: Okay! Okay! Hold your horses!***changes it to nyan cat* **Is this better?

Dawn: Just let me do it!** *snatches remote and changes it to drumroll* **Finally! Can't you do anything right?!

Liz: Shut up! I set up the account!

Dawn: And forgot the password-

Liz: Shut up, you 'fuking prepz'!

Dawn: My Immortal?! Seriously?!

Liz: You do realise we're being recorded, right?

Dawn: Yes...

Liz: And you know that we're being watched?

Dawn: Your point being?

Liz: You know what? Forget it! Just introduce us.

Dawn: Okay. I'm 'DawnQuest23361' aka Dawn. This ***points to companion* **is Raven-

Liz: Stop with the My Immortal!

Dawn: Hey! you started it!

Liz: Ugh! Anyways, I'm 'the potterhead diaries' aka Liz.

Dawn: Now, do you remember our agreement?

Liz: Why do I get myself into such messes? Okay, let's do it.

Dawn: I am Gunther!-

Liz: -And I am Tinka!-

Both: And we are the Hessenheffers!

**(DAWN A/N: Sorry we had a Shake It Up moment! **_She made me do it! _**You are the Shake It Up fan here! What are you doing here anyways? It's MY A/N! Get out! Back to the story...)**

Dawn:Anyways, this whole thing is something we've cooked up-

Liz: Like spaghetti!

Dawn: ***glares at Liz***

Liz: Don't you like spaghetti?

Dawn: ***glares harder***

Liz: What about burgers?

Dawn: ***still glaring***

Liz: Fine, sorry.

Dawn: So as I was saying BEFORE my 'kind' friend interrupted me, is that we're sort of BFFs who like the same stuff-

Liz: Except Anime. I hate Anime!

Dawn: SHUT UP! No one really cares! Continuing, we decided to make a joint account to write these fanfics-

Liz: No! Really? I thought we were gonna bake cookies and set up a day care!

Dawn: ***grumbles under breath*** spaghetti-cookies-day care-***keeps grumbling* **

Liz: Yeah, I know what you are thinking. I agree. She IS crazy. Just ignore her.

Dawn: Yeah 'cause I'm totally the one who keeps talking about food!

Liz: But you are the one who cooks it! **(No, literally! She does!) **

Dawn: You know what, I'm bored. Lets go to that dance party your friend is throwing after this..

Liz: Totally, but let's finish this first! We have to introduce our next guest!

Dawn: If this is our 'next' guest, who was our first?

Liz: Wait. Let me try to remember...

Dawn: Don't hurt yourself...

Liz:** *ignores***Whatever! Our next guest is... Wait for it... Keep wait...Just a little longer... NICO DI ANGELO!

Dawn: Wait, what?! I thought we'd agreed on Reyna!

Liz: ***smirks*** We did... But I changed the list 'cause I wanted to see you fangirling over him.

Dawn: ***blushes* **I DO NOT FANGIRL OVER HIM! ***mumbles* **I just think his powers are cool...

Nico: I think I missed something. Sorry for coming late. Now, who fangirls over who?

**A/N: CLIFFY! Yay! We're gonna write more and update soon! Please review. Your reviews are essential for the story to continue. Hope you liked it. :)**

**Please check out our individual stories too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Dawn: Hey everybody! We're back! This time for the real interview! There's a problem though. I think you guys misinterpreted us. I love all of you for the reviews, the favourites and the follows but-**

**Liz: Stop ranting, Dawn. No one cares.**

**Dawn: *ignores* - we need you to ask questions to the characters we are interviewing. So we're going to give you another week. How's that sound?**

**Liz: Like a drag? Well whatever. Let's go back to Nico. Dawn's going to be interviewing him. I'll be interviewing the next guest. I know you guys love me more, but I'm worth the wait right?**

**Dawn: *rolls eyes* I thought you said back to the story?**

**Liz: Yeah, back to the story. Wait! There's one more thing. Dawn's going to be the one in bold, Nico in normal font, the questions in italics and what you all love, side comments from me in {}.**

Who's fangirling over whom?

**You didn't miss anything! No one's fangirling over anyone!**

{That's what you'd like him to believe. Want to know the truth? She-}

**Shut up! *stammers* So um... Hello! I'm Dawn, she's Liz. It's so nice to meet you. I mean, you're one of my favourite- I mean OUR favourite characters! It's a great honour having you here on our show-thing.**

Obviously I am. I mean, I AM awesome.

**So you're a narcissist, huh? I didn't know that.**

I'm not! What do you know about me anyways?

***mysteriously* More than you think...**

I'm going to pretend that what you said is not creepy at all... Not creepy at all. Well then, shall we get to business? I was told that I was going to be interviewed. Or is this a prank of some sort?

**Whatever people may think about me, one thing I can say for sure, I'm not cunning like Minos.**

ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!

**(Sarcastically) No, you're Highness. I am not. **

Oh. Ha! Can we get to the interview or are you just going to waste my time. You know, come to think of it I would rather have the more charming Liz interview me.

{Awwww, thanks Nico! Love ya too, bro.}

**Yeah, obviously you would. You're both narcissists. You have so much in common to talk about.**

{Dawn, do you have your death wish and will ready? I think you're going to need it pretty soon. And don't think Nico's going to save you. He's no match for me. I have supreme NINJA SKILLS!}

**Oh no, I'm totally scared of you!And fine, I'm sorry! Anyway, since we didn't get too many reviews, these are the questions your fans at our schools wanted to ask you.**

_"Why did you choose to be Goth?_

_ -Allistor"_

Okay. Now I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I AM NOT GOTH! I wear black only because it helps in shadow travelling and my hair is naturally black. I have no piercings, no tattoos. So for heavens' sake, why does everyone think I'm Goth or emo? Just 'because I wear black right and I'm always angry and distant. Well in that case, there are so many people who qualify to be Goth! But are they considered Goth? NO! The above question is irrelevant 'cause I do not think of myself as Goth. I AM NOT GOTH!*glares at Dawn*

**You know, you actually said that twice. What? What did I do?! Stop glaring at me. Please? No? Fine. I thought you were getting a little side-tracked but whatever. Next question is...**

_"Why are you malnourished?_

_ -Pocahontas"_

What the heck! What kind of question is this?!

**Before you answer that question, are you always angry?**

*glares at Dawn*

**Okay... Now you can get back to the question...**

I am NOT malnourished. I just have a naturally skinny body*strikes pose*. I understand if you're jealous, but we can't all be perfect.

{oh Nico. You have no idea what you've done.}

***snickers***

What happened?

**Nothing. It's just that the next question is... you'll see...**

_"What do you think about fanfics where you are a crazy cookie eating maniac?_

_ -Roxanne"_

Are there even fanfics like that?

**At least you didn't shout this time, but yeah there are. Want to see?**

*nods*

**_TEN MINUTES LATER..._**

Okay...

{You look as though you are being forced to wear a pink tutu, ballerina slippers and prance around in Hades' palace with bows and ribbons in your hair. With an audience present. Which is comprised of all the gods and demigods and dead souls. Hey, wait a sec. That WOULD be pretty scary. I guess your excused.}

**Are you okay now? Cool. Well, let's move on then.**

_"Are you a potterhead? Explain your answer._

_ -Gavin"_

Dude, seriously? I mean what is this an exam paper? Explain your answer, indeed. Anyways, no, I am not a potterhead. Why would I be? It's something that only the children of Hecate read at Camp. They like ridiculing the stupidity of the magic spells and stuff...

**I'm a potterhead...**

See! That's another reason why I shouldn't read it.

***growls* What exactly are you trying to imply here?**

*smirks* I'm not trying to imply anything. Let's move on.

_"Do you have crush on any ghost?_

_ -Robin"_

Um... Yeah.

{Oh cool. Wait, WHAT?!}

**Explain yourself!**

{My thoughts exactly, Dawn!}

Why should I? It doesn't tell me to in the question.

***glares***

Alright, alright! People say I have a scary death-glare, wait till they see this one's.

**What was that?!**

{I need some popcorn.}

Nothing, I'm trying to explain myself. Well, I once knew this girl, in the 1930s. Her name was Ember. She was um, my first crush. I get to see ghosts so... Yeah. She kind of reminds me of you, Dawn.

{WHERE'S THE FREAKING POPCORN?}

**Aw, really? That's so sweet!**

The only difference is that you're annoying, mean and dumb.

{This is getting nasty! I'm loving it! Well, for those who are wondering, I didn't find the popcorn, but I did find ice cream and pizza. Pig-out party! For one person of course. Oops, back to the story!}

**WHY, YOU!**

*fist fight takes place. Nico raises undead minions. Its time for...BATTLE!*

{*turns camera to face her.* We'll be back in ten minutes! It's break time!}

*Olympus elevator music*

{*sighs*I can never figure this remote out!}

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

Liz: *Beating up the others. Speaking between punches* Is that how you act in front of the camera? You do that once more and I promise I will get you two into quarantine for a MONTH. IN THE SAME ROOM.

Nico & Dawn: Sorry, Liz.

Dawn:*eyes widen* Liz, the camera's on!

Liz: What?*turns* Oh fishsticks! They were just arguing with me that unicorns don't exist so...uh, anyways let's get back to the interview.

_"Do you like flowers? If yes, which one's your favourite? Why?_

_ -Andrew"_

Contrary to popular belief, I do like flowers. There's no particular reason why but they do remind me of Bianca. She loved tulips. My favourite is probably the flowers of Bougainvillea. Why? They remind me of myself. They're small and unnoticed. They're overshadowed by the plant's large and colourful bracts.

**So someone did pay attention in biology class.**

What do you mean?!

***ignores* Moving on...**

_"Out of Thalico, Rachico, Percico, Jico and all the other Nico pairings - Which one do you think is the cutest and why?_

_-Alice"_

Seriously?! First off, let me explain something. Percico is NOT my dream couple. I used to have a crush on Percy. I'm over it now. As for the question, none of them is the cute. But i have to pick, right? So, which of these people won't kill me? Most probably Jason. So, Jico's the answer. The reason's pretty clear too.

_***Jason's iris message***_

Jason: Dude, what the heck! You ship us?

Nico : No! I don't! I just thought you'd understand... Clearly you don't!

Jason: Nico, don't be like that! I was only joking...

Dawn & Liz: Lover's tiff? TOTALLY! *high-five*

Jason & Nico: SHUT UP!

Dawn: Jason, would you like to be our third guest? We have an opening. Plus a friend of ours would REALLY like to meet you. *winks at Liz*

Liz: Yeah, like, totes.

**(A/N: Sorry about that, we're going through crazy-chick-flick-high-school-girl mode.)**

Jason: Sure, I guess. Only if you stop calling us lovers.*points at himself and Nico*

Dawn & Liz: *mysteriously* Yeah...sure...

[exit Jason]

Dawn: Everyone's finding this place.

Liz: Yeah we should change our hideout. ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

So... want to see next question?

Okay.

_"Why were you annoyed when Percy kissed me? Was it jealousy or something else?_

_- Nico's younger sister, Beatrice"_

First off, I already told you, I'm over Percy. You're my younger sister. I'm 14. You are like 13 or something. {You don't know your sister's age?} I do! And Beatrice, of course I'm protective! No kisses for you till you're 17, young lady.

_"If you were straight, who would you go out with?_

_ -Macy"_

I am straight. The gay thing is only exclusive to Percy. No, it's not denial, it's just the truth. If you're asking who I'd go out with, I have one person in mind but there's no way I'm telling.

**Why not?**

{Spill it, di Angelo!}

**Liz, impolite much?**

I'm NOT telling. Are you going to waste more time or can we move on?

**Fine but I'm going to squeeze the truth out of you, soon...**

_"If you had to kiss one person (romantically) aboard the Argo II, apart from Percy, who would it be?_

_ -Neville"_

Is this another HP fan?

**Yes. Stop changing the topic and answer the question!**

Okay, okay! You're not leaving me with much of a choice. I'm not gay and there's only three girls on board. I don't like Annabeth one bit, the reason's quite obvious. Hazel's my sister. So, Piper is the only one left. Me kiss her? Nessun modo! (no way!) Can i choose Reyna? I mean, she's sort of a crew member and she's much better than Piper.

**Whatever. Please refrain from using Italian. I have to put subtitles in for the users to actually understand. It's kind of a pain.**

Its not like I really care.

***Leaves in exasperation*** ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Liz: Was that really necessary?

Nico: Yes.

Liz: Why?

Nico: I don't want her to know.

Liz: Know what?

Nico: That I don't like cheese?

Liz: LIAR! I'll get it out of you, I swear it on the River Styx! On the other hand, we have come to the end of this interview. See you next time!

Nico: Yeah! See ya.

Liz: Oh, you're not going anywhere, di Angelo *growls* (I'm NOT turning into a werewolf. I'm just going to try to get it out of him)

Nico: HELP *RUNS*

**A/N- Please leave questions in the reviews. We'll be back soon with more! {Of Liz!}**


	3. Chapter 3

Liz: Okay, guys, just remember, I'm in bold and Dawn is in italics. In the brackets.

Dawn: *pouts* I want to be in bold

Liz: *emotionless tone* Sucks to be you.

* * *

Dawn: Hey all you guys. The faves and follows are really awesome things. I never get them for my stories though. But hey! Totally feeling the love!

Liz: Too bad, Dawn. Can we please get back to the story? I've got to go somewhere for an initiation ceremony.

Dawn: Initiation for what?

Liz: Supreme Interviewer.

Dawn: Why don't I ever learn? NEVER. QUESTION. HER. Anyway, Liz made a big mess up and told you guys that the interview was over without actually telling you the next guest... And since the ask questions plan isn't really working... How about we ask random questions and then ask your questions to all the characters through IM every ten or maybe five chaps? What do you think?

Liz: I can totally make up for the screw up that happened by telling you what di Angelo said. Some Aphrodite action about to take place...

Dawn: You promised you wouldn't speak about that scrawny, good for nothing...

Nico: ... Oh that's what I am now? Last week it was all " Mr. Favorite Character"

Dawn: * leaves again*

Liz: What're you doing here?

Nico: You said you needed help in speaking to Luke. Plus I wanted to show off as to how badly you were defeated.

Liz: I thought we made a deal about that. Plus, you did not defeat me. I got distracted by hippopotamus. And there was a change in plans. We'll call you in sometime later.

Nico: Oh. Fine then. Bye Liz. *exit*

Liz: Thought he'd never leave. Dawn, you can come out now, he's gone!

Dawn: That's kind of mean... what if he heard you? He's already so lonely.

Liz: Awww *pinches cheeks* you're in love.

Dawn: *blushes and pushes Liz's hands off her face* Anyways, our guest this time is... Liz's secret crush... THE BOY ON FIRE! Leo Valdez!

Liz: Thank you, Dawn, for telling everyone. It was supposed to be a SECRET!

Katniss: What the hell! It's the boy with the bread and the girl on fire. Why do you have to do the couple thing to our titles as well?

Liz: Omg! It's Katniss Everdeen!

Dawn: Sweetie, your show's in studio 6. This is studio 9.

Katniss: Really?

Dawn: Yes!

Katniss: Damn! I was looking forward to having the famous D&L as my interviewers.

Liz: See! We're famous!

Katniss: your supposed to be the worst interviewers ever.

Liz: YOU! *shouts in gorilla language* (**Wait a minute. Dawn, why am ****_I_**** shouting in gorilla language?** _Because I want you to. _**W****hat the heck?! FINE. Now you shall feel the wrath of Elizabeth! When you least expect it, expect it. Muahahahahaha!**)

Dawn: Hey we're better than Caesar Flickerman.

Katniss: true. NO ONE IS WORSE THAN CAESAR FLICKERMAN.

Dawn & Katniss: Hahahaha (**I feel like a robot.**)

Katniss: I'm leaving. Bye. Nice to meet you Dawn.

Dawn: Same here.

Katniss: *leaves*

Liz: Good riddance.

Leo: All da ladies luv Leo!

**-silence-**

Leo: I'm late aren't I...

_**20 minutes later... **_

Dawn: So Liz fainted we had to go to the hospital and everything...

Liz: Did not. Leo set fire to our studio while trying to show off.

Leo: *sheepishly* Sorry guys...

Dawn: *rolls eyes* Yeah sure 'cause that's totally going to fix our studio.

Liz: Hey, its ok.

Dawn: Obviously you'd say that.

Liz: What's that supposed to mean?

Dawn: *innocently* Nothing.

Liz:*glares*

Dawn: *goes to make a phone call*

_**Awkward silence between Liz and Leo**_

Leo: Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.

Liz:Stop that. So how's life with Calypso and stuff.

Leo: Not that good, actually. We recently had a fight and I don't think we'll be making up anytime soon.

Liz: *looks pleased* Oh sad to hear that.

Dawn: So studio 6 is available. Good thing katniss is my friend and stuff...

Liz: Yeah. Good thing.

Dawn: What happened when i was gone?

Liz: Nothing.

Dawn: *gives a your telling me later look* Okaayyyy...

Liz: Let's go *leaves doing the "walk of shame"*

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

Dawn: So we're back and now the real interview starts... Hopefully...

_"What happened between you and Calypso?_

_- Jake"_

Leo: None of your business bro!

Dawn: Yay!

Liz: *weird look* Why?

Dawn: *whispers* Death glare time. *glares at Leo*

Leo: Nico, buddy, you were right. *shivers* I could REALLY use your help now...

Dawn: Not even a Son of Hades can stop me! Answer!

Leo: Can I tell only you Dawn...? Please? (**Well I feel loved**)

Dawn: *grins and gives Liz the I'll tell you later look* Sure

Leo:*whisper whisper whisper*

Dawn: Seriously?!

Leo:*looks grim* Yes...

_"Why are you such a... You know... You fall in love with every girl who's pretty. Why so?_

_-Rhiannon"_

Leo: The heart wants what the heart wants.

_"Do you like Anime like Dawn or hate it like Liz?_

_-Julian"_

Leo: Dude! Great question! I actually LOVE anime. Anything with supernatural heroes controlling fire and stuff is great! My favorite is Death Note followed by Naruto!

Dawn: OMG! Another fan! Those are my favorite shonen anime! I totally recommend Nabari no ou! It's similar to Naruto because of the ninja thing but its AWESOME!

Leo: REALLY! IM SOO GONNA WATCH IT ASAP!

Liz: *threateningly while casually polishing her really really sharp pocket knife* AFTER the interview right?

Dawn & Leo: Y..yeah.

Liz: Good. Now on to the next question.

Dawn: Yeah ok next question sure.

_"If you had to kiss one of the guys in Camp Half-Blood or aboard the Argo II who would you choose?_

_-Megan"_

Leo: Dude, what kind of a question is that?! There's no way i'm answering it.

Nico: You tell them Valdez!

Dawn: Nico get out of here.

Nico: lol NO.

Liz: Nico please go away.

Nico: Fine but only because you asked me. *glares at Dawn*

Liz: Could I please talk to you Nico? In private?

Nico: *gulps* Ok...?

Liz: *grabs Nico's arm and pulls him out of the room*

Nico: *mouths help to Dawn and Leo but no one saves him*

Dawn: Ok weird stuff.

Leo: Yeah! But look at the bright side- now we can totally talk about Anime!

Dawn: Yeah! First answer the question. I edit the vids and stuff so there's no way she'll find out unless she watches it.

Leo: Okay. I have no say in this do I?

Dawn: No.

Leo: So... NO WAY IN HELL WILL I KISS FRANK! Annabeth might kill me if I say Percy. Jason is weird. Nico would kill me, so probably Jason? But that's gross too so I dunno...

Dawn: *chuckles*

Leo: What?!

Dawn: Nothing. Just that all the guys seem to LOVE Jason...

Liz: So what did I miss?

Dawn & Leo: Nothing...

_"Hey! I'm a big Coach Hedge fan! Could you give this to him from me? *passes Leo brownies* If you eat it I swear to God I'll kill you! So Coach hedge. Is he as awesome as I think he is?_

_-Lucy"_

Leo: I was planning to eat them but I value my life so... It's an interview for LEO remember? Not COACH HEDGE! Anyways, coach hedge is a pretty special dude. We've been through a lot together...

Liz: i don't think "special" describes him...

Leo & Dawn: but he's awesome! Like evil Sasuke! No actually that insults... Whatever. He's cool okay!

Liz: Anymore references to Anime and I will cut both of you up into pieces like Kronos.

Leo & Dawn: HELP! KIRA MUST SAVE US! MAYBE RYUK?

Liz: Ok that's it. You too are going DOWN. After the interview though. *cheerfully* Wouldn't want the audience throwing up, right?

_"Are you in love right now? If so, with whom? Explain your answer._

_- Farren"_

Leo: What's this an exam paper?

Nico: That's what I said. *high five* Don't answer it either.

Leo: Duh no! Caly would kill me!

Liz: Caly?! So you gave her a pet name?! And Nico...carry on if you want your butt whipped again. And this time, I will tell her.

Nico: *terrified voice* Oh man, look at the time! Gotta go guys, late for dinner! *leaves*

Leo: At 4 in the evening?

___"_Leo I'm kinda confused. I have my first date coming up and dunno where I should go. Any suggestions? Since you like so many girls you'd probably know about their taste.

_-Royce__"_

Leo: Maybe you could take her for a picnic? Or to an amusement park? Go someplace fun and not drab.

Liz: First dates should be special right? That's kind of ordinary... Suggest something better.

Dawn: Hmmmmm... She wouldn't mind though if you took her to those places

Liz & Leo: WHAT?!

Dawn: Nothing...

Liz: Where's my black book? I need to write this down in "Another Reason to Kill Dawn"

Dawn & Leo: IS THAT LIKE THE DEATH NOTE?! YAY! LOOKS LIKE YOU MIGHT WATCH ANIME TOO!

Liz: Oh good lord. kill me now!

Thanatos: One death, comin' right up!

Liz: What? No, it was a figure of speech!

Thanatos: Aww man. Fine :(

Dawn & Leo: *singing* WE GOT ANOTHER FAN! YAY!

Liz: Really? You're seriously gonna do this to me?

Thanatos: The offer's still up, you know.

Liz: NO!

_"Do you like Drew Tanaka? I know she has an attitude but if you knew her like I do... You'd know._

_- Camille"_

Leo: Drew Tanaka looks amazing. After all she is a daughter of Aphrodite... So yeah.. But do I like her? Heck no! She treated me like dirt remember? And you may know her better but first impression is always the last impression.

Dawn: She's Japanese. She likes anime.

Leo: Really?! Then maybe I like her a little but no more.

Liz: Whoa, wait a minute. She's JAPANESE? Now I just hate her more. Thanks Dawn! I owe you one. I was looking for another reason to hate her. and now I have it! *death glare which is worse than death*

Dawn : RACIST!

Leo: PREJUDICED!

Dawn: MEANIE!

Leo: BRAT!

Liz: Are you two having a conversation as to who can insult me more?

Dawn & Leo: YES!

Liz: Aww that's sweet! And sweet makes me sweet, got it?

Dawn & Leo: No?

Liz: Well this probably won't end for a while so I guess we should end the interview here...

Dawn: It'll end in a moment alright, when Leo calls you 'lovely' or something... Then I can tease you both! :)

Liz & Leo: WHAT?!

Liz: Valdez, don't you DARE call me lovely!

Dawn: Next question...

_"What's your favourite:_

_1) Colour_

_2) Food item_

_3) Video game_

_4) Movie_

_5) Actor_

_6) Actress_

_7) Tv show_

_8) Weapon_

_-Amy"_

Leo: Talk about long! So...

1) Orange. Not because it reminds me of Camp or flames. It was mom's favorite colour.

2) Paella

3) Death Note NDS games

4) Real steel! Robots!

5) Hugh Jackman

6) Keira Knightley

7) Happy tree friends...

8) MY HAMMER! I'm like Thor lol.

Dawn: *incredulously* Happy tree friends? Why?

Leo: Caly introduced it to me... :(

Dawn: *asks the 10th question*

_"Which is you fave couple, why?_

_-Thalico (my fave btw along with Percabeth)_

_-Percabeth_

_-Frazel_

_-Lezel_

_-Leyna_

_-Jeyna_

_-Peyna_

_-Caleo_

_-Neo_

_-Jico_

_-Jasper_

_-Jeo_

_-Lercy_

_(Logan)"_

Leo: Hmmm... I don't know what any of these mean but Neo and Jeo have nice rings to them...

Dawn & Liz :*rolling on floor with laughter*

Jason's iris message:

Nico pops out from shadows

Jason & Nico: DUDE YOU SHIP US?!

Leo: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY MEANT! YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND BEING MY FRIENDS BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T!

Jason & Nico: LEO DONT BE LIKE THAT! WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW!

Dawn & Liz: SUCH a complicated love triangle! *high five*

Leo & Nico & Jason: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!

Dawn & Liz: NO! *still laughing*

Leo & Nico & Jason: *start making a huge (and very noisy) fuss*

_"Who do you think would win:_

_1) Jason vs Percy_

_2) Annabeth vs Hazel_

_3) Piper vs Drew_

_4) Nico vs Thalia_

_5) Thalia vs Jason_

_6) Leo vs everyone!_

_7) Reyna vs Annabeth_

_8) Nico and Leo vs everyone!_

_-Wesley"_

1)Leo: sorry Jason, but I think Percy.

Jason: I thought we were friends! You stabbed me in the back! I hate you! *cries in a corner*

2)Leo: Annabeth

Dawn: Annabeth may be smart but Hazel can control stuff. She can easily defeat her. No offense Annabeth... But my opinion's my opinion...

Liz: Dude are you crazy?

Dawn: Do I say anything when you pair yourself with-

Liz:Moving on!

3) Leo: Piper totally

Dawn: Yeah right! No one would win! Dumb daughter's of Aphrodite. What would they do? Charmspeak or apply mascara on the other till the opponent dies? Pfft! Please!

Leo: I don't think Aphrodite, Piper or Drew would appreciate that comment.

Liz: Wait! You know the meaning of appreciate?

Leo: What do you think I am? Some dumb daughter of Aphrodite? Oops.

Dawn: See what I mean?

4) Leo: Not answering

5) Leo: Thalia

Jason: You did it again!

6) Leo: Me. Obviously.

Liz: Yeah, right.

Dawn: Heck no! I know one person who can totally defeat you and you say you can win against that person and everyone else?

Liz: I know who that person is...

Dawn: Sasuke Uchiha!

Liz: What?! No! That's not what-

Leo: You're one of the fangirls? I never thought you'd sink that low...

Dawn: I just like evil people okay?

Leo: Oh!

7) Leo: Again, not answering

Dawn: I think Reyna-

Liz: I think Annabeth-

Dawn & Liz: But we shouldn't have stated our opinion - 'cause it's sure to bring us to our deaths.

Leo: What?!

Dawn & Liz: Let us have our moments...

8) Leo: Me and Nico. duh.

Dawn & Liz: NO WAY!

Liz: Btw, Dawn, what did Leo tell you about the Calypso thing? If its something good I need to know 'cause then I can put it in my Blackmail Diary.

Dawn: Can't tell ya. Will tell the audience later. Next guest- JASON GRACE!

Liz: Will the love triangle take turns for the better-

Dawn: - Or for the worse.

Dawn & Liz: read to find out!

Leo, Nico & Jason: WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!

**(A/N: I know, too much anime stuff.** _Sorry 'bout that. _**Go and make sure Nico doesn't do anything wrong, please. NOW. And yeah, bye! **_What the hell, why do I have to do that?! You like him too right?! Anyways, bye!_ **I though I told you to do something, missy.**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz: Hey there all our, actually my, fans! **

**Dawn: *cough cough sneeze* **

**Liz: I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TODAY! **

**Dawn: I owe it to our *sneeze* viewers *cough***

**Liz: Yeah as you guessed, Dawn is sick. Serves her right for horsing down a tub of ice-cream without sharing it with ME! **

**Dawn: It wasn't a tub. Ugh, I think I'm gonna faint. By the way, I so hate you for changing the *cough* end authors note! ACHOO! You won't *cough* get away with teasing me... **

**Liz: Go home and rest or your fever will rise! We need you fine for the next chapter. **

**Dawn: *cough* FINE! I'll go home... After a while though. I swear! **

**Liz: *threateningly* You better. My immunity is good so I'm never gonna catch it! *evil laugh* Anyways we tried doing something different this chapter, it's pre-recorded/written whatever. So Dawn isn't sick here. Watch it! And if you don't want to...oh who am I kidding, OF COURSE you want to watch it. **

* * *

Leo's POV...

Soo, Dawn now knows my secret. Yes, I watch my little pony *waits for applause* Oh! Oh no, it was a joke! Please don't take it seriously, I don't want some rumour I started to be leaked out to the press!

Ugh! Dawn forced me into telling you guys because guess what? Liz forced her. I don't really want to tell you guys because then they *points at window where Leo fan girls are screaming* would probably, no they will surely go even crazier. Hard to imagine that, I know...

Leo fangirl1: GO LEO!

Leo fangirl2: LEO! YOU DA MAN!

Leo fangirl3: ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO!

Leo fangirl4: I LOVE YOU THE MOST!

*fangirls cat fight since they all think they love Leo the most. Yeah right. Oh, and manage to rip each others' hair off. How stupid is that? Now they're all bald*

I think I should hide somewhere... Dawn and Liz need to change the location for the third time... *shivers*

(Dawn: Already? We've just been here for, like, a day! How do they even DO that?!

It's not like they have a magical GPS or something…*goes on rambling*

Leo: Dawn, if you don't mind, SHUT UP!

Dawn: Fine.)

*glass cracks due to excessive banging*

Aaah! Mommy save me! Oh, wait. No that's *sniffles*... Let that be! I gotta run and get out of here!

-20 minutes later-

Phew! I made it out of there alive...

*the phone rings*

Oh that's the phone! *slaps head/ gets head slapped by invisible force 'cause it's so freaking OBVIOUS* Hold on for a minute.

Yeah okay, I'll get on with it, FINE! You don't have to keep telling me!

Well, here it is...

Calypso and I, *sniffles*, we broke up. No! I'm not crying, just…sweating through my eyes. Yeah! That's good. So anyway, you probably want to know why.

Here's the true story, NOT the version she made up about me mumbling Hazel's name in my sleep.

I had IM'd Calypso. I was wondering why the light of her store room was switched on. No one, not even Caly, went to that place...

"What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed...

Calypso replied curtly, "Nothing. Even if I were doing something, it's none of your business."

Now, all of you must be thinking, "How could Calypso, the sweetheart be so rude?" Well, that's how she's been treating me after our first kiss, after I swore to go back to her.

Girls usually go crazy over such stuff but she...

"I've had enough of this behavior! You supposedly liked me! Now what's the matter with you? I just don't understand, Caly!"

Calypso snapped, "Don't call me that! You want to know the truth?! I thought I liked you but NO you were like every other hero making empty promises-"

"-But I told you! Rick Riordan wants us to be apart for just a little longer! Please! Can't you be patient?!"

Calypso started shouting, "Why must I wait?! I have waited all my life for a person who truly understands- a person who loves me back! When I met you I thought I finally found that person-

(Dawn: Aw!

Leo: You promised you'd let me do this alone...

Dawn: What's the harm in letting me watch...I already know the entire story.

Leo: Please, leave...

Dawn: Fine! [I seem to say "fine" a lot, don't I?])

- I thought that I could finally be happy but NO! The Gods love to see me suffer! You are just like those other conceited little brats. No matter how much I try, I can never get over any of the heroes who've come to Ogygia! Never! I'm in love with each and every one of them! Every night, I come to this room and look at the heroes' images and wish I was with all of them! And-"

"WHAT?!"

"Oops. I kind of provided you with too many details..."

"So you love the others too? Percy, Odysseus..."

"Yeah! Don't make my heart hurt be repeating their names!"

( Dawn: If you HAD a heart.

Leo: Dawn….

Dawn: What?!)

"You know what Calypso? I'm here for you but if you're shallow enough not to see that and die to be with other guys, I think, you and me, we're through!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're done!"

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Calypso. I'm breaking up with you! Clear, now?"

"LEO! Please don't-"

I then swiped my hand over the IM.

Yeah, that's all there is to the story. Alas! I'm still very much in love with her...

I don't think I can talk about this anymore.

(Dawn: No one's forcing you to.

Leo: YOU did. You threatened me!

Dawn: Oh no, I was doing Liz a favor by polishing her favourite knife (which is really really really sharp). I just happened to be doing it while I was asking you ;))

*glares* Moving on, well not really. I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore. It'll go over to Nico next...

Nico's POV:

Alright, I thought I'd tell you guys this right now, before Liz kills me. Okay, so the thing is, I hate cheese. It's the stupidest, cheesiest thing ever, and I hate it. And no, I will NOT tell Dawn. Who are you to command me? Anyway, the thing is, I had lied. Dawn is not mean, stupid and ugly. She's actually better than that, but hey! Can you blame me for being rude? I'm old-fashioned! I don't know about this sort of stuff!

(Liz: You got _that _right.

Nico: Hey! What are you doing here?

Liz: I was, um, getting some, um, brownies! Yeah, brownies, that's it. Brownies.

Nico: Get out!

Liz: Fine! *mumbles* Grouch.)

Sorry about that. She just wants to make sure I say it and it's EXTREMELY ANNOYING but yeah, whatever. Wait, what was I talking about in the first place? Oh yeah, cheese. Like I was saying, I hate it (Liz: They don't know what it is. You have to tell them, dimwit!). Okay, okay. So cheese is, well, cheese (Liz: Thank you, Captain Obvious.). I thought I told you to leave? (Liz: I thought you knew that I wouldn't listen to you!). *silence* Good point. (Liz: See? I'm always right!). You interrupted my train of thought! Whatever, cheese is the fact that I, Nico di Angelo, *mutters something inaudible* (Liz: LOUDER.) *mutters something that is still indistinct* (Liz: LOUDER!) Like Dawn! There, okay? I said it!

(Dawn: I heard my name

Liz: You just missed it! No, why?!)

Uh -oh. I think I better leave. Why don't I have Liz's awesome skills? Wait, I didn't want to say that. LIZ! Oh well, bye! *takes of running like a madman* *crashes into wall in a pathetic attempt to shadow-travel* *Liz nearly wets herself laughing* *manages to escape [finally!]* *appears in basement of Studio 9 that somehow managed to survive the fire* *sighs in relief* *brain overload from too many actions* *goes crazy* *LOL, kidding* Okay, that was close. Wait, what's that noise?

[Nico Fangirls: Is that Nico? Omg, it is!

Fangirl 1: Nico sign my forehead!

Fangirl 2: Nico sign my shirt!

Fangirl 3: Nico take a picture with me!]

(Liz: What the heck?! Where did _they _come from?! Okay, everybody out! NOW!)

[Nico Fangirls: FINE! *bat eyes* But don't worry, Nico. We'll come back for you!]

Liz, did you _have _to chase them off? Can't there be some Nico time in the world?! (Liz: Alright, so you don't like Dawn? Hmm, I think I can help her with someone else then…) No! I mean- ugh! Alright, now if she {or anyone, for that matter} walks in on me, I am not saying ANYTHING! (Liz: Did anyone else find it weird that he used curly brackets instead of normal ones? Or maybe that's just because the others are used already.) Yeah, it's because of that. Anyway, so yeah, where was I? Oh great, I forgot! Thanks Liz! (Liz: You're welcome!) Wait, I think I remember. Yeah, I do! Right, so as I was saying, I like Dawn. You guys are probably saying "But Nico, I thought you liked Percy!" Well let me tell you this, I **_LIKED _** him, got that?

(Dawn: Liked who? And _what_ are you doing here? I thought I told you-

Liz: *clears throat loudly*

Dawn: -I mean I thought Liz told you you weren't invited here unless we called you.)

Well, yeah, but-

(Dawn: No buts! Get out NOW!

Liz: Getting feisty, huh Dawn? *murmurs* Bet he likes you better like this.)

LIZ! SHUT UP! And Dawn, what are you doing here anyway? This basement is so rarely used, there are parties held every time it's opened! Remember the last one?

(Dawn: *winces* You mean the one where Liz got drunk and tried to lasso Percy thinking he was a critter? Yeah, I remember it. You know what? Let's get out of here.

Liz: Hey! He can talk to horses, and it seemed logical at that time!

Dawn: Liz, nothing is ever logical when a person is DRUNK!

Liz: At least I managed to throw the loop around his neck. That. Was. AWESOME!

Dawn: Only you, Liz. Only you.)

**A/N: Okay, how fu- ****_LANGUAGE LIZ!_****- I was going to say fudging!- ****_Yeah, right_****.- *pouts* Anyway, how FUDGING epic was that?! Yeah, as you all can guess, I wrote Nico's and Dawn wrote Leo's. However, I had to make hers funny. I swear- ****_you do it too much_****- *ignores* she is just exploiting my awesomeness. Anyway, we'll get the next chappie up sometime later. Right now, I have some...work *cunning smile*-****_I hate it when she does this. It creeps me out. However, thanks to whoever's reviewed and followed and favourited_****- and the person who can make Dawn shut up will forever hold my gratitude. Now bye! *pulls wailing Dawn away from the camera***


	5. Chapter 5: AN (Weird, I know)

**Dawn: Hey there guys! Okay. First off we're really busy- **

**Liz: Like really busy and- **

**Dawn: *glare* **

**Liz: Okay! **

**Dawn: So we were unable to post a proper interview chapter even though they're almost done! So...this chapter was supposed to be the author's note for the Reyna chapter so if you'd like to wait for that chapter before reading, go ahead. We give you full liberty. Secondly, for those of you who noticed the chapter "Chapter 5: Dawn" which had been posted, it was because me and Liz (though it might not have been the REAL Liz but some random hacker instead) had this fight and I apologise for my impulsive behaviour but I was seriously pissed off. So, lets just ignore that and go back to being normal, 'kay? **

**Liz: Okay.**

******Dawn: So thank you. And sorry again for any inconvenience we might've caused you.**

******Liz: You sound like an air-hostess or something.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of an over-industrialized suburb, the moon shines down in all its pale glory. The sun tries to resist the urge to burn down the entire area, to no avail, as can be seen by the remains of the burned down building. Welcome, to the abandoned basement of Studio 9.

Annabeth: *whispers* This is so exciting! I have wanted to meet them for such a long time! They better not make fun of me when they interview me, though.

Percy: *whispers* Annabeth, that was a lot of whispering.

Frank: *whispers* You guys are gonna ruin the surprise.

Percy: *whispers* Now YOU whispered! Shut up!

Nico: Percy…*glares*

Percy: What?! What did I do?!

Jason: Just stay out of this man, it's too convoluted for you.

**(A/N: LOL, an author's note in an author's note. Just wanted to say yes, they have stopped whispering.)**

-Outside the basement-

Dawn: Are those noises? Are there people in there?!

Liz: No, it's Chiron.

Dawn: …

Reyna: …

Liz: Hey, it's Dotty!

Dawn: And then she goes, "OMG!"

Reyna: Really? I never expected HER to do that.

Liz: What are you guys talking about?!

Dawn: …

Reyna: …

Liz: DOTTY, GET OUT OF HERE. :(

Dawn: And then, he said, "I never wanna see you again" and started bawling his head off!

Reyna: Really? I never expected HIM to do that.

Dawn: I know right?! :/

Liz: …

Dawn: Btw, what were those noises?

Liz: *mutters* Oh great, she FINALLY remembers.

Dawn: What's that supposed to mean?!

Liz: *rolls eyes and sighs* Nothing.

Reyna: Nothing... They aren't noises! It's just... Um... Aurum and Argentum down there! They've gone crazy! I've lost control over them! I need your help getting them back!

Dawn: Okay... The great Reyna, needs OUR help? Weird.

Liz: Meh! Whatever! Just watch your dogs! They better not annoy me! Else ill kill them with my super awesome ninja skills!

Dawn: Is it just me or does she just sound bratty?

Reyna: The latter, but... Let's wait for a few minutes before going in! Please?

-Meanwhile, in the basement-

Frank: Are we ready?

Hazel: I think so...

Piper: Let's give her the signal.

Macy: Yeah! Let's!

Jason: Whatever!

Everyone: *howl like wolves*

-Outside-

Dawn: *jumps* Okay, what was that?!

Liz: Hmmm, let's see. Oh, maybe dogs, wolves, or people making noises. Which do you choose? I pick wolves.

Reyna: Hmm... Let's see...

Dawn: I have agrizoophobia... I'm not going in there. Sorry, no way!

Liz: What the heck? You don't have that. *realization dawns (LOL, dawns)* You're scared aren't you?

Reyna: Wait, what is that thing supposed to be?

Dawn: NO Liz I am NOT scared. If Annabeth were here she would understand... *shivers*

Liz: Well, she's not, so why don't we go in and have a look. If it's a hooded figure from the dog park, I am sooo looking at it.

Dawn: You guys go in. I...have homework. Yeah! That's it!

Liz: Dawn, you finished all your homework yesterday! You were bragging about it to me since I told you I haven't even finished the assignment we got three weeks ago in my school! **(No, seriously, I haven't done it yet. But I haven't got into trouble yet, 'cause I'm REALLY charming ~Liz)**

Dawn: I don't brag! I've got to meet... Peter! Yeah! That's it! Bye!

Liz: *grabs Dawn* Just come on in. Reyna, open the door would you?

Reyna: Sure *opens door and then stands aside to watch Liz and Dawn*

Liz: Thanks Reyna.

Dawn: No! Leave me be! *earth starts moving around them*

Liz: Really?! Are you really going to do this?!

Dawn: YOU DO NOT WANT TO FACE THE WRATH OF GAIAS'S GIFTED ONE!

Liz: Dawn. *rolls eyes (again)* I am not afraid of some blockhead and what she can do to me. Now get IN.

Dawn: *makes some hand gestures* *disappears*

Liz: Where'd she go?

Reyna: I don't know. Maybe that's a Gaia power thing?

Liz: *huffs* I am going to KILL her.

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Liz: Oh my God!

Everyone: WHERE'S DAWN?

Nico: YEAH, WHERE IS SHE?

Liz: First off, stop talking in caps-lock, all of you; you're giving me a headache. And secondly Nico, she isn't here 'cause she got scared of you guys howling and vanished.

Nico: WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT-oops.

Everyone (except Nico): *looks at Nico weirdly*

Nico: Umm, I mean, we prepared this party for you guys with such love and care and then she goes and ruins it!

Leo: Yeah... sure...

Percy: Nico, you feeling okay? You had fever yesterday. You sure you fine? Should I-

Nico: NO! I'm fine!

Percy: *pouts* Fine. *sighs* My efforts are never appreciated.

Dawn: *emotionless and expressionless* Aw, that's so sad.

Percy: ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!

Dawn: *awkward look* Noo...

Percy: *shrugs happily (is that even possible? Oh well, it is here)* So you're Dawn?

Dawn: Nope! I'm .

Percy: Oh! That's good! Nico might need a Doctor.

Everyone except Percy: *facepalm*

Liz: Let's just start over *drags Reyna and Dawn out of the basement then walks in and pretends to be surprised* Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Did you guys do this for us?

Dawn: Seriously, you guys! You went through so much trouble for us "stupid mortals" especially one like me?

Nico: You're not stupid.

Dawn: *ignores* This is great! Thanks so much!

Nico: Dawn, I want to tell-

Dawn: *ignores (again)* Reyna, you knew all along! You didn't tell us?! But seriously thanks. *walks over to speak to Piper completely ignoring Nico*

Liz: Dawn, I think you're overdoing it.

Dawn: *scowls* *sarcasm* I'm sorry, I didn't know that I had to treat his Royal Highness with... Kindness and humility! I'm utterly sorry for that!

Liz: That's not what I meant...

Dawn: Oh, sorry about that then.

Liz: Oh, it's fine. Not that I care.

Nico: Wait, Liz, you're going to let her talk to me like that?!

Liz: Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. I'm sorry, but help me out here. I didn't know I was supposed to defend you against everything while you cower behind me squealing like a girl.

Jason: Dude! Liz, please chill!

Dawn: A Jico Moment! YAY! *squeals like a fangirl*

Jason: *stupidly* Huh?

Liz: LOL! You don't have to...you know.

Dawn: Whatever. So is talking sarcastically the only thing to do here?

Liz: Yup! For me, anyway. I don't know about you guys, but…yeah, whatever. Let's just stick with yes instead of going into a lengthy reasoning and then unintentionally changing the subject to something completely unrelated like a dolphin or a bird or a panther. *perks up* I like panthers! They are amazing!

Dawn: THANK YOU, Liz.

Liz: *glares*

Leo: I've got an idea! Why not play seven minutes-

Liz: *turns towards Leo**glare hardens* -in heaven?

Leo: *rolls eyes* No! *excitedly* Under the mistletoe!

Liz: *eyes widen* NO. N-O.

Reyna: *hopefully* Why not? Let's just have two people do it! And then, we can play truth and dare? What say?

Liz: Again, NO. I do like the truth and dare suggestion though.

Leo: Explain yourself!

Dawn: Seriously?

Leo: What?!

Dawn: Not talking to you, flamey!

Leo: Hey!

Dawn: Whatever! So, continue!

Rachel: Yeah and then-

Liz: What are you two talking about?

Both: *slyly* Nothing...

Liz: I don't like the way you guys said that.

Reyna: Oh come on, Liz, it'll be fun.

Liz: *sighs, exasperated* Fine. As long as I'm not one of those two people.

Dawn: How come no one asks me for my opinion?

Nico: 'Cause no one cares?

Dawn: Nico! Shut up! I hate-

Nico: Decided to honor His Royal Highness did you?

Liz: Take your lovers' tiff elsewhere. Before I go crazy and strangle you.

Dawn: Huh?

Everyone else: *stare at Dawn and Nico*

Nico: Liz!

Liz: Hmm... Whatever! Now pick the two people!

Reyna: How should we do that?

Frank: Pick chits!

Hazel: Vote!

Piper: It's easy! Just let Jason and me do it!

Liz: Yeah, that's a great idea! Now all you have to do is find some mistletoe and get at it while I go and throw up.

Dawn: I vote pick chits!

Reyna: yeah okay...

Dawn: May I do the honours?

Annabeth: Sure!

Dawn: *moves hand through magician's hat which randomly appears with their names on chits*

Piper: WHO IS IT?!

Liz: Jeez, you don't have to shout! I swear, my eardrums are going to burst!

Dawn: 1st name is... JASON!

Jason: What?!

Dawn: And the second name... *eyes widen*

Reyna: Please be me...

Piper: Better be me...

Macy: Eh! I'm going to kiss him anyways!

Liz: When did you get here?

Macy: I've been here this entire time…

Liz: Oh. My bad, didn't see ya.

Dawn: 2nd name's Nico... O.o

*fangirl moment*

Liz: *almost dies laughing**wipes eyes* Okay, okay, I'm fine. *sees Jason and Nico looking extremely uncomfortable. Almost as uncomfortable as Liz when she's asked to choose her favourite food (THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM! IT'S INHUMAN, I TELL YOU)* No I'm not! *starts laughing again**falls off a couch she just happens to be sitting on (I'M A WIZARD!) and onto the floor*

Piper: *glares* Nico...

Reyna: Ditto.

Macy: I'm going to kiss him anyways!

Nico: Dawn... *glares*

Dawn: NO HE CAN'T DIE!

Leo: WHAT THE HECK! THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!

Both: PLEASE NO! WE LOVE HIM! *tears trickle down*

Everyone else: *give them weird looks*

Liz: *shakes head at them* Ignoring them, Macy, why don't we take a walk. We can go to a forest, or a lake or even a mental asylum where I can lock you in a room and then run away.

**(A/N: LOL, an A/N in an A/N. Anyway, who knows Mount Massive Asylum? If you do, I salute you bro ~Liz)**

Macy: *shrugs* Okay.

Leo & Dawn: THIS IS BAD! SO SO BAD! THEY CAN'T! HE CAN'T JUST-! NO WAY IN HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!

Frank: I know you guys are shocked to see Jason and Nico's chits but aren't you being a little over dramatic right now?

Dawn: Huh? What are you talking about?

Leo: Yeah, dude! I so couldn't care less about these two, our favorite character just, just-

Dawn: Died. There's a season 2! Yes! Maybe he-

Leo: -Comes back to life!

Dawn: OHMIGOD! THE TITLE OF THE EPISODE SAYS HE LIVES!

Leo: YAY! WOOHOO!

Everyone else: *give them weird looks (from now on, I swear, I'm copy-pasting all the actions)*

Liz: Maybe you two should come as well...

Both: Shut up!

Dawn: Jason, Nico! Get on with it! No, wait! *removes camera from pocket* Yeah! Now I'm ready!

Liz: You guys give me a rash. Just get on with it *pushes both of them towards each other*

Jason: Wait, what? How the heck can it give you a rash?

Nico: I haven't had my first kiss yet... *blushes* I don't want to-

Liz: Jason, shut your trap and don't try to understand deep things. You'll turn into another Percy, and we don't want that, do we? And Nico-

Percy: Hey!

Liz: *ignores* -don't be a wimp.

Nico: But I wanted my first kiss to be special! Not...

Liz: Spontaneous? Random?

Dawn: Ridiculous? Forced?

Reyna: Annoying? Splendid?

Annabeth: Unavoidable? Terrible?

Nico: *blank expression* I think those are enough adjectives.

Percy: Well, who do you want your first kiss to be with?

Dawn: Lol, so asks the person who IS the answer...

Nico: *tries to run away*

Liz: OH NO YOU DON'T! *pulls him back*

Percy: Wha-?

Jason: *crashes into Percy, god knows how*

Nico: This is weird...

Liz: You think I don't know that?

Dawn: Know what?

Liz: *face-whatever's-around-which-just-so-happens-to-be-a-unicorn? Yeah, a unicorn. Just so you know, for some reason that reminds me of a singular corn. Isn't that weird?*

Dawn: Just so you know... Hm... *presses button on remote which randomly appears in her hand*

-Song has been skipped due to certain people having issues that includes them getting extremely angry when songs are played by certain other people-

*Nico and Jason kissing*

Dawn: *takes pic*

Liz: Oh, you are totally sending that to me via e-mail or whatever.

*Nico and Jason still kissing*

Dawn: Or you could take one for yourself... I can't believe Jico finally happened! *squeals*

Liz: No thanks. I prefer actually enjoying life than watching others ruin mine for me.

Dawn: I need to...leave.

Liz: Why? Oh, come on, that wasn't even dirty!

Dawn: You won't... understand... *glances at the two kissing* I NEED to leave. Peter…he must be waiting. You guys play and do what you like. 'Kay? Thanks.

Annabeth: Who's Peter?

Percy: *gasps dramatically* Is it Peter Pan? Can I come with you? Please please please please pleeeaaassee?

Dawn: *laughs* Yeah, sure! *leaves with Percy*

Liz: *mentally killing Percy* Yeah, go on.

Macy: Hey, Liz, can we go on that walk now?

Liz: Sure. Let's go *leaves with Macy*

-4 minutes later-

Nico: Boy, that was-

Jason: Weird? Tiring? Long?

Nico: Too many adjectives!

Nico: Hey, where are Liz and Macy?

Annabeth: Gone for a-

Piper: I'm not getting any dialogues!

Hazel and Frank: Nor are we! :(

Reyna: *rolls eyes* Well if you guys weren't so busy watching these two with popcorn stuffed in your mouths, maybe you'd be able to actually say something. :(

Hazel: I think I should meet this Peter guy Dawn spoke about... Better than not getting dialogues.

Nico: *goes and sits in a corner sulking*

Liz: *comes running back in* Okay, I think I'm good. I ditched her since she was teasing me. Kinda Hansel and Gretel-ish. Only she doesn't have any grains with her.

Nico: Ditched who?! Dawn?! She was with you?! I thought she was with Percy! WHY'D YOU DITCH HER?!

Liz: Bro, chill out. I'm talking about Macy.

Nico: *goes back to corner, sits and sulks (yes, it's been copy-pasted. I took an oath the last time!)*

-20 minutes later-

*start playing a rather boring game of truth and dare with the exception of the few interesting dares from Liz*

Percy: THAT WAS AWESOME! PETER IS SO COOL!

Dawn: Not as awesome as Peter Pan though right?

Percy: Are you kidding? He was awesomerer!

Dawn: That's not a word... -_

Percy: *pouts* You're like Annabeth.

Liz: *raises an eyebrow* WHAT is wrong with him?

Dawn: Oh, I just introduced him to Pete.

Liz: He's acting as though someone set fire on his pants for that?

Percy: *screams and runs around like a maniac*

Leo: *grins sheepishly* Actually, I just did that.

Dawn: Perce! You do realize that you CAN'T ... Never mind. It's more entertaining this way.

Annabeth: YEAH! IT IS! I dared Leo to do that.

Percy: ANNIE! *puts out fire with water*

Piper: Well, he finally uses his brain. Oh wait, does he even have one?

Everyone else except Percy: *mumble in agreement*

Dawn: Guys, that's mean! *cell phone rings* *answers the call* Oh hey, Pete! Yeah I was...*talks about stuff no one except Percy can understand*

Liz: Well, ignoring Dawn and Percy and moving on with the game, whose chance is it now?

Frank: Mine!

Dawn & Percy: Can we join in?

Liz: No.

Percy: *looks down* Why am I so OOC? I gotta learn to be normal again...

Dawn: As normal as a half-blood can be...

Hazel: Yeah, can we get on with the game?

Liz: Yeah, okay.

Frank: *looks around* Hmmm, who do I pick?

Dawn: *whispers in Frank's ear*

Frank: NO WAY! SHE'LL KILL ME!

Jason: Who? Hazel?

Reyna: I don't think Hazel will want to kill you, Frank.

Dawn: *shoots a death glare at Frank* If you don't I'll kill you...

Hazel: What?! What is it?!

Piper: Who is it?

Liz: Frank, spit it out NOW. Before I get Sam here.

Jason: Who's Sam?

Liz: My friend and my pet stray dog. *sighs* He's amazing and I love him to bits.

Dawn: Key word here being 'dog'. Lol.

Liz: *blushes (For the first time in forreeevveeerrr!)**glares at Dawn*

Frank: *yelps* Please, Dawn, don't make me do this.

Dawn: It's his day to be happy and feel weird...don't you care?

Frank: THEY'LL KILL ME! :(

Frank: I might just change to a poisonous... Something and kill him! And then she'll hate me for killing him because of my own dare!

Jason: Who? Who?

Dawn: That's Annabeth's job! She's the daughter of the owl goddess!

Percy: Never call Athena and owl goddess. Trust me, I'm experienced.

Liz: You called Athena the OWL goddess?! Percy, do you have a death wish?

Percy: No. I mean yes. No, I mean no. Oh, I DON'T KNOW!

Liz: Wow, that's a lot of tantrums for a 16 year old guy.

Everyone else except Percy: *mumble in agreement (again. LOL)*

Percy: *pouts*

Everyone else: *start laughing at him*

Liz: Hey, guys? Are we going to start playing again?

Everyone else except Percy: *still laughing*

Liz: *watching PewDiePie**starts laughing really hard and isn't able to stop. I can't figure out if that's good or bad*

Everyone: *looks towards Liz*

Liz: Take a picture, it'll last longer.

Dawn: Frank...

Frank: I...can't...it'll be like a break up... Please no!

Hazel: Frank, for gods' sake, WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!

Dawn: Glare time! *gives Frank a death glare*

Frank: Alright, alright! But if I cause the death of some scrawny little-

Dawn: No cussing!

Frank: -dude, you'll be responsible. *Pouts* I WASN'T GOING TO CUSS!

Dawn: It's dare time!

Leo: What the heck is wrong with you?

Dawn: Destroy! Hockey! Pizza!

Piper: *makes O.o face*

Frank: *mumbles* I'll destroy you...

Nico: Give the dare.

Hazel: Yeah!

Frank: Only if you promise not to hate me.

Hazel: I swear on the River Styx!

Frank: Okay... Hazel, I dare you to kiss Leo.

Hazel: *giggles* Gladly.

Frank: WHAT?!

Leo: Dude, chill. It's only a dare. Plus I have Caly... *remembers* *tears up* Caly...

Liz: Can you STOP the sentimental stuff and get on with it? You're really making me frustrated.

Hazel: Okay, Liz, calm down.

Liz: I will do no such thing. Now do it, unless you want me to push you like I did with the other two idiots.

Dawn: Oh and I don't know, fall and manage to capture Leo's lips for yourself...

Rachel: Yeah...

Dawn: We're totally going to be-

Rachel: -best friends!

Liz: *raises eyebrow* Okay, one, I will do no such thing and two, what on earth is wrong with you guys?!

Dawn: *rolls eyes* There's something wrong with you, Liz.

Liz: You know what? Let's just continue with the game. Before I start using random people as punching bags. Even though right now, it's quite tempting.

Dawn: *sees Leo and Hazel kissing* Gods! It was one kiss!

Leo: *blushes* Yeah, but... *is cut off by another kiss*

Piper: It is?

Percy: Woohoo! This is fun!

Dawn: What exactly is fun?

Percy: *blushes* Nothing...

Dawn: OMG! No way!

Percy: Now you're a mind reader too?

Dawn: I develop the abilities of all my OCs...

Liz: ...

Dawn: *whispers in Liz's ear*

Liz: *whispers back*

Dawn: Death time!

Leo: What? *kisses Hazel*

Hazel: Mmm...

Dawn: Okay... I'm going to do the inevitable. Please don't kill me anyone...

Percy: Can I help?

Dawn: Sure, 'munchkin'!

Percy: *blushes* Don't. Please?

Annabeth: *glare* What's going on?

Percy & Dawn: *send an iris message to Calypso*

Percy: Hey there...

Calypso: *tears up* You care?

Liz: *trying not to laugh loudly*

Dawn: No. I do though. Now get your boyfriend away from Hazel...

Calypso: Leo?

Leo: *pulls away from Hazel* Caly?

Calypso: Leo.

Leo: Caly.

Piper: Ummm, okay...

Jason: *frowns*

Percy: *starts laughing for no apparent reason*

Dawn: *raises an eyebrow*

Hazel: *pouts*

Frank: *smiles*

Liz: *groans* Oh no, are they going to be calling each other's names and staring at each other for the entire time now.

Calypso: I'm... Sorry.

Leo: No you're not.

Calypso: I want you back.

Leo: I don't care. I have a new girlfriend.

Frank: She better not be my current one.

Leo: It's not Hazel.

Piper: Who is it?

Rachel: Oh I see.

Dawn: Yeah, me too.

Liz: Who the heck is it?

Jason: Ditto.

Reyna: Ditto.

Nico: Ditto.

Octavian: Ditto.

Dawn: Octavian? I never noticed you!

Octavian: I learned a few tricks from shadow boy.

Nico: Shadow boy? SHADOW BOY?! Don't EVER call me that! *glares* I'm the ghost king.

Dawn: Shadow boy. I think that's kinda cute. Mind if I call you that?

Nico: Um...

Dawn: Taking that as a yes, shadow boy.

Calypso: Who is your girlfriend?

Leo: *whispers*

Calypso: No! You can't! Leo, I'm sorry!

Leo: No, Calypso.

Meanwhile, in Dawn's mind...

Dawn: THINGS ARE WORKING OUT THE WAY WE WANT THEM TO! YAY!

Percy: I know right?!

Dawn: How the heck are you in my mind?

Percy: You're thinking too loudly...

Dawn: Grrrrr...

Percy: So what now?

Dawn: Nothing... I don't know.

Percy: I think Nico likes you. He keeps looking at us.

Dawn: *chuckles* That's 'cause he... Oh wait. I'm not allowed to tell him.

Percy: What?

Dawn: Nothing. Let's just shoo Calypso away.

Piper: Okay, this is just plain WEIRD.

Rachel: What is?

Annabeth: Ask Piper, not me! I'm just frustrated that Percy is holding hands with Dawn... -.-

Reyna: Annabeth, calm down. You know Percy doesn't like her. He doesn't want to die. At least, I don't think so...

Rachel: But what is weird?

Piper: That is!

Rachel: What?

Piper: The oracle of Delphi is asking me something! *victory dance*

Rachel: But what?

Piper: Us sitting here while this is going on in front of us! Gods, Rachel!

Rachel: Ohhh. Well, there were a lot of awkward things in the past few moments, so it's kinda hard to understand what you're talking about.

Hazel: Frank, I'm sorry!

Frank: *grumbles* Whatever. I plan on making out with Dawn or Calypso now...

Nico: *softly* You wouldn't DARE!

Frank: You keep telling me that why?

Hazel: Good job Nico! You distracted him!

Frank: Don't think I forgot about you, miss. But Nico, why?

Nico: I don't like it... When... You SPEAK!

Everyone: Huh? (Lol. Simultaneously!)

Liz: Nico- how does that even make SENSE?!

Piper: I hear ya.

Dawn: Hey Calypso?

Calypso: You're Percy's new girlfriend? You're holding hands...

Annabeth: THAT'S IT!

Dawn: No! No! Just... No! That's so wrong in so many ways!

Annabeth: Okay, maybe that's not it.

Dawn: We're holding hands so that we can communicate through our minds...

Calypso: Yes... Because that's not weird at all...

Dawn: Whatever. Thanks for your-

Percy: COOPERATION! I used a big word! *smiles*

Dawn: *sighs* Anyways. Thanks. You can leave now. Goodbye. Nice to meet you! *waves hand over IM*

Liz: Annabeth, for heaven's sake, CALM DOWN. You know Percy would never cheat on you. Especially with Dawn of all people! He knows, remember?

Annabeth: *sighs* You're right. I'm being stupid.

Rachel: Wait, what did you just say?!

Piper: This calls for a-

Everyone except Annabeth: CELEBRATION!

Dawn: *threateningly* Knows what?!

Liz: That you hate it when people say "okay" all the time.

Dawn; Yeah, right! You'll tell me won't you Perce? *pulls puppy dog face*

Liz: Perce, you won't tell her unless you want the rest of us to kill you, now would you?

Percy: *shakes head vigorously*

Liz: Good boy. Now run over to Annabeth.

Percy: *shakes head again* Dawn's nice.

Annabeth: WHAT?!

Dawn: You'd better tell me!

Percy: He did that?

Dawn: I told you not to-

Percy: Now you know what I feel like. *evil laugh*

Dawn: *blushes* I don't understand why he did that... He's crazy. Borderline creepy.

Everyone else: *gives weirder look*

Annabeth: Who? What?

Liz: Yeah what?

Dawn: *blushes more*

Percy: *smirks* So you like him? You know he likes you right?

Dawn: What? Wait, was that-

Liz: OMG! You're talking about Peter! Yes! I got it!

Nico: What?

Dawn: *stops blushing* Liz! I told you I don't...

Percy: *laughs again*

Liz: Percy, would you STOP laughing like a maniac?

Percy: NO! WHAT A SPLENDID PIE! PIZZA PIZZA PIE! **(It's a song from A Grand Old Adventure [PPP] ~Liz)**

Liz: Well, would you stop ACTING like one?

Percy: NO!

Piper: *using charmspeak* Percy, please act normal for some time.

Percy: *shrugs* Okay. *goes and sits next to Annabeth*

Hazel: Dawn, it's nothing.

Frank: Yeah, totally nothing.

Dawn: Okay, why is everyone acting so weirdly?!

Frank: Nothing! We said that it's nothing...

Dawn: Oh, really? *grabs Franks hand* So you wanna know who he is... Not telling... *leaves Frank's hand...

Liz: And she thinks WE'RE acting weirdly...

Dawn: *sighs* Leave it! Just get on with your game while I go out and bash Peter up.

Percy: Why?

Dawn: I feel like it.

Liz: I'm rubbing off on you! I've never been happier!

Dawn: Nope. I have good reason to bash him up.

Percy: But why?

Dawn: None of your-

Percy: They don't know about where he took you?

Dawn: Peter?

Percy: No! The other guy!

Dawn: *glares and leaves*

Nico: Why does she always glare and leave?

Liz: I think it has something to do with the fact that she's absolutely out of her mind.

Percy: It's actually got to do with the fact that you, Nico, have annoyed the hell out of her!

Reyna: This is the thousandth time that Piper has proven to me that charmspeak is the best solution to almost everything.

Dawn: *returns* You're not getting anything out of him. *glares*

Hazel: Out of whom?

Dawn: Percy...

Annabeth: Okay, okay.

Frank: Yeah. Fine. Whatever.

Hazel: Frank, I'm sorry.

Frank: *ignores Hazel*

Piper: You guys… -_-

Dawn: *leaves again*

Piper: So! It's my turn!

Liz: No shit, Sherlock!

Piper: *glares at Liz* Okay, I pick...

Piper: Dawn!

Jason: She's not here... -_-

Piper: We can wait, right?

Leo: No!

Piper: Why not?!

Liz: Well, for one, I told her that she and Percy weren't allowed to play with us once they had left. That's an important reason why.

Piper: *rolls eyes* Fine. Then I pick... Liz.

Liz: What?

Piper: I dare you to…hug EVERY person in this group. An actual hug for 10 seconds minimum.

Liz: WHAT?! NO!

Dawn: *pops back in* Did she just REFUSE a dare?

Liz: *glares at Dawn*

Dawn: Umm bye guys I forgot to water my petunias! *leaves quickly*

Liz: *snaps at Piper* Fine, I'll do it.

*Liz hugs everyone for ten seconds even Octavian. Unfortunately, the hug with Leo goes on for a longer time. 2 minutes.*

Dawn: I'm back!

Hazel: It's my turn and I really wanna give her a dare! Please?

Liz: Okay, fine, whatever, go ahead, see if I care.

Piper: Sorry about that, she's still kinda pissed about having to hug everyone here *smirks*

Liz: And SOMEONE hugging me longer than 10 seconds, for about hmm I don't know, 2 MINUTES.

Leo: You enjoyed that! You were smiling! I've captured it on tape!

Liz: Can't you tell an embarrassed/ I'm-gonna-kill-this-guy-if-he-doesn't-let-go-of-me-right-now smile and a real one?

Nico: I know how the former looks... By that I mean the "I'm gonna kill this guy one".

Liz: When did YOU see that, di Angelo?

Nico: See what?

Liz: Percy dancing with a pair of underpants on his head! I mean THAT smile, obviously!

Nico: I've never seen you smile like that but I can distinguish between them... I mean I've seen one person have that smile...

Liz: Oh...wait even the let go of me smile? Doesn't that mean-

Nico: *opens and closes mouth like a retarded fish and blushes*

Liz: *raises eyebrow at Dawn**smirks* Dawn, you never told me he had held you. Too shy?

Dawn: *blushes* What the heck?! He never said he held me! You're just insinuating things!

Liz: But that's what he was implying, wasn't he?

Nico: *blushes* NO! I... I... Bianca! Yeah! I was talking about Bianca. That's what.

Liz: Aww, you're blushing! You must really like her.

Hazel: Like Bianca?

Piper: *groans* NO Hazel. *whispers in her ear*

Hazel: Ohhhhhh *winks at Nico* Sorry, I forgot.

Reyna; I'm...lost.

Jason: Yeah, so am I...

Dawn: Ditto.

Liz: *whispers to Reyna and Jason*

Reyna: Oh. That.

Jason: *turns to Nico* Sorry, man, forgot.

Leo: Why the heck does everyone keep forgetting...?!

Octavian: Why the heck does everyone know? Nico you might as well make an "I Like Dawn" music video with One Direction...

Dawn: What?!

Nico: Shit!

Dawn: Nico likes One Direction?

Everyone: *sighs*

Nico: Thank God!

Macy: *randomly appears* I'm back! I kinda got lost, but then after ages of walking around in circles I found my way out.

Liz: *sighs* This is NOT a good day for me. I put a lot of hard work into ditching her and then THIS happens. I think I should go home and pretend this day never happened.

Dawn: I officially don't want anything to do with you, shadow boy!

Nico: Why? What did I do now?

Dawn: So you DON'T mind if I call you shadow boy? *smiles* Wait, what the heck is wrong with me? I can't have anything to do with Directioners!

**(No offence to Directioners. It's not that I don't like them it's just... Complicated ~Dawn)**

Reyna: Okay...

Jason: ...

Piper: ...

Hazel: ...

Frank: ...

Macy: ...

Leo: ...

Octavian: ...

Percy: ...

Annabeth: ...

Nico: ...

Liz: I think you were hit on the head. Want to go to the doctor and get it checked?

Dawn: Why don't you forget about this and go on with the game?

Hazel: So I've to dare you right?

Dawn: Me? I'm not playing!

Hazel: Oh, please please please PLEASE can I dare you?

Dawn: Alright.

Hazel: YES! Okay, I dare you to...

Dawn: Move? Gods, I love that song!

Everyone: *gives weird look*

Hazel: *ignores* I dare you to... Oh! Yes! I know! That's perfect!

Dawn: What?!

Jason: What's that?

Dawn: -a hat!

Liz: A crazy funky junky hat!

Dawn: Overslept-

Liz: Hair unsightly-

Dawn: Tryin' to look like Kiera Knightly-

Liz: We've been there-

Dawn: We've done that-

Both: We see right through your funky hat.

Everyone:*stares at them weirdly*

Liz: Let-

Leo: - Them have their moments.

Percy: Woohoo!

Leo: Dude, what's wrong with you?

Dawn: I just introduced him to J-pop... -_-

Hazel: Can I please get on with the dare?

Dawn: Whatever.

Hazel: I dare you to answer one question from each of us present truthfully.

Dawn: Meh! Whatever.

Reyna: We'll know if you're lying.

Argentum and Aurum: Woof!

Liz: YES! Love ya, Hazel!

Frank: How did you meet Nico?

Dawn: *mumbles* Can't tell them about the books so...

Frank: Well?

Dawn: The interview thing. Liz arranged the interview and he came, surprisingly, sadly whatever. Yeah, that's it.

Frank: *sighs* I wish it was more... Non-boring, you know?

Dawn: What you want it to be like "Oh we were at this party together and I spilled my drink on him" **(*cough* Revenge *cough* ~Dawn)**

Piper: Have you ever had a pick-up line used on you?

Dawn: No...

Piper: That's it? No? At least give me a reason.

Dawn: Why are you asking me that? Maybe I'm too scholarly or studious or annoying or geeky or scary or-

Piper: *interrupts* Let's move on...

Percy: Have you ever eaten a dolphin?

Dawn: No! They're too amazing creatures to kill and eat.

Percy: My thoughts exactly!

Liz: Good for you! Now, my turn.

Dawn: Uh oh.

Liz: How exactly do you feel about Nico? I want the truth.

Dawn: He's a good kid. Deserves better than to be ill-treated by his father or uncle, for that matter. I feel bad for him since he lost the people he truly loved and you know the Annabeth thing...

Annabeth: What?!

Dawn: Nothing! People just shouldn't have to lock up their feelings like that or suffer so much pain and misery. To me, he's like-

Liz: *excited* Like?

Dawn: -Yuuko-San! *eyes shine at recollection of anime that she just finished watching, literally*

Liz: *shoulders slump* Well, I tried.

Annabeth: Which godly parent would you want?

Dawn: Nut or Geb or Horus would be a pretty cool dad.

Annabeth: Greek or Roman only!

Dawn: Um... Gaia or Ouranos or... Pan or... Hestia!

Annabeth: Okay.

Liz: Those are a LOT of gods.

Dawn: 4!

Liz: Still a lot!

Reyna: Would you prefer being Greek or Roman?

Dawn: I'll be brutally murdered either way... Um, depends on which god. For example, I would choose Athena over Minerva... I might choose Venus over Aphrodite. Like that. But to properly answer your question, I'll choose Greek. No offence to Romans.

Reyna: Okay then.

Jason: What one super-power would you want out from one of the gods?

Dawn: Telekinesis from whichever God has that as his or her area of expertise...!

Octavian: Can you see the future?

Dawn: That's Rachel's job not mine... :)

Octavian: *shakes head* She's hopeless.

Leo: Why are you pissed off with Nico?

Dawn: Um... No reason.

Argentum and Aurum: Woof!

Liz: Liar!

Leo: Spit it out!

Nico: Yeah, I want to know too!

Reyna; I love these dogs!

Dawn: Apparently, he thought it would be fun to freeze me and then thaw me almost simultaneously!

Leo: How's that even possible?!

Dawn: Well, first he took me to the Rockies and then to the Sahara desert! What would YOU do if you were in my place?!

Leo: For starters, I don't think he'd want to take ME anywhere.

Dawn: You've got a point... Wait...

Leo: I think she's finally understood!

Dawn: I've gotta go! I have to see Castle! It's time for the latest episode!

Leo: She didn't get it!

Hazel: I get why he'd take you to the Rockies but why the Sahara desert?

Dawn: 'Cause I said that it was cold and I wasn't wearing woollens... -_-

Hazel: Okay.

Nico: My turn! Would you forgive me?

Dawn: No!

Nico: Why not?!

Dawn: I don't feel like...

Nico: Oh. Well then will you go out with me?

Dawn: Wait... What?! Only one question per person shadow boy! *mumbles* I wonder why he asked me that...

Nico: Exceptions can be made! Right? *glares at others*

Hazel: Umm, yeah, of course!

Dawn: Well, I'm NOT answering!

Rachel: What do you want to happen to Liz every time she irritates you?

Liz: Oh, BRILLIANT question, Rachel!

Dawn: Nothing for Liz. I just want to... Disappear. Or rather burn. That reminds me of a song!

Liz: Oh hell no!

Piper: And which song is that?

Liz: Piper, no!

Dawn: Too late!

Dawn: I won't sing it now... I'll just tell you the name. It's Choir Jail by Konomi Suzuki! Epic song! Opening track to Epic Anime! *eyes sparkle*

Liz: Read my lips. NO. ONE. CARES.

Dawn: How can we read your lips...

Liz: *face-chairs*

Percy: *sad voice* You just broke the chair...

Liz: Percy, it isn't broken. It's just HANDICAPPED. Like it has been ever since I decided to use it as a punching bag. Bad idea.

Percy: *in his own world* What weim, what me and Stephano had, it was something special. Stephano was one of the chairs that you could sit on and have a beer on and it wouldn't be awkward the next day. He would actually touch my butt a lot, and it would tickle, in the nicest way. Stephano knew how to treat me like a princess. *sighs and shakes head*

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I had to. I love him too much! ~Liz)**

Liz: *blinks**looks around* Is it just me or does anyone else also find this hilarious?

Nico: I do!

Dawn: Chill out guys! Percy is just practicing for the monologue competition next week!

Liz: Percy has the brains to go for a monologue competition?

Percy: Annabeth said it would make her happy so...

Annabeth: He's so sweet!

Rachel: Yeah. He did jump into Tartarus for you...

Dawn: I'm not going to call you Shadow-boy anymore...

Nico: Why? I'd just begun to like that name...

Dawn: It reminds me too much of a friend's pet/code name.

Hazel: You know, I just noticed that five completely different sets of conversation are going on here.

Frank: The other three are?

Hazel: well, for one, we are talking about conversations. Second, Jason, Piper and Leo. Third, Reyna, Octavian and Macy.

Liz: Wow, Percy. And I didn't know you were a bro!

Percy: *excitedly* I am!

Liz: Brofist! *brofists Percy*

Annabeth: What is going on here?!

Dawn: Good question, Annabeth. I can't understand these jokers either.

Hazel: Are you calling me a joker?

Dawn: No, Hazel, I'm not. I'm referring to Liz and Percy.

Reyna: So you're saying that bulbs will give out the radiance of unicorns?

Macy: Yes.

Reyna: Am I the only one who finds that ridiculous?

Octavian: Yes. Because it is the idea of a genius! Macy, let's work together to make this happen!

Macy: I would like to but I've to get to Jason first.

Liz: *groans* Do I have to go through the entire process of ditching her AGAIN?! Why me?! Gods, I hate my life.

Macy: Liz, you KNOW it's of no use...I will always find my way back.

Apollo: And then he said, "Please, have mercy!" How pointless. He was dumb enough to think that I would fall for that...

Dawn: But you DID fall for that.

Apollo: *defensively* I have a big heart!

Dawn: Mm-hm...

Nico: Why'd you ditch me?

Dawn: Apollo has more interesting things to talk about than your Highness does.

Nico: Back to that again? Now what- oh. Is that why?

Dawn: Maybe...

Apollo: Dawn. I like that name.

Dawn: Obviously you do...

Apollo: Would you like a ride on the sun chariot?

Dawn: It's not really a chariot... Is it?

Nico: You did it again!

Apollo: Not really, but it is more convenient to call it that.

Liz: Lord Apollo, when did you arrive?

Leo: No!

Dawn: Did you finally finish the first eleven episodes? 'Cause then I can join you!

Leo: He just... DIED! *starts bawling*

Dawn: That was my reaction as well. Moreover, I'm a fangirl when it comes to him. I love him.

Leo: I'm a guy and he's my favourite character!

Dawn: I thought the other-

Leo: Nah! I like characters who die.

Dawn: Why you-!

Leo: *yelps* Not that I want him to die...

Dawn: *glares*

Nico: Hey Dawn. Please stop ditching me.

Dawn: Hey Nico. Please stay away from me.

Nico: You know what. We need to talk. *pulls her out of the room*

Liz: Bet they're gonna end up making out!

Leo: You're on.

Liz: How much for?

Dawn: You know, I heard you guys. STOP BETTING!

Liz: *ignores* Like I was saying, how much for?

Leo: Whatever you say. If I win though... *evil smirk*

Liz: I don't like the look of that.

Leo: You'll do whatever I ask of you for one day!

Liz: *smirks* You're on.

-Meanwhile, outside-

Dawn: What now? Shadow travel to...the middle of the Pacific?

Nico: I'm sorry about that!

Dawn: *sarcastically* Yeah, right!

Nico: Dawn, I...

Dawn: Can it!

Nico: What?!

Dawn: What the hell is wrong with you? I mean-

Nico: *interrupts* You know what?! I have been NOTHING but patient with you and-

Dawn: - Oh so you call sarcastic and rude remarks being patient. Huh, I might have to inform the Oxford dictionary about this change.

Nico: What have I done that you hate me so much?!

Dawn: I don't.

Nico: Don't what?!

Dawn: *mumbles* I don't hate you.

Nico: Oh.

Dawn:...

Nico: So, now that that's clear, what are you angry about?

Dawn: I don't get your idea of a joke.

Nico: What do you mean?

Dawn: *cautiously* You asked me out there. That was a joke right? I don't see why you'd do that...

Nico: Yeah...neither do I.

Dawn: GOD! *glares*

Nico: What now?

Dawn: What does it take to get a proper confession out of you?

Nico: *blushes* You knew?

Dawn: OF COURSE I DID! All that shadow travelling. I can read minds with contact ya know? (Plus, I am co-author)

Nico: *blushes* You're not helping at all...

Dawn: Whatever! *goes back in room*

-Inside-

Leo: Looks like you lost Liz...

Liz: Why?! Dawn, do you know what you've done?! Couldn't you have just- Agh, forget it.

Dawn: *apathetically* I have to go...

Hazel: Wait for the New Year to begin!

Dawn: No.

Rachel: Please?

Dawn: Okay.

Frank: Are you going to use one word to reply to everything?

Dawn: Maybe.

Percy: But why?

Dawn: Don't.

Percy: Don't what?

Dawn: Ask.

Percy: Oh okay.

Liz: Good gods, girl. Just try to be normal for once won't you?

Dawn: No.

Liz: This is officially the worst f-

Dawn: Liz…

Liz: -udging day ever. First, the person I ditched managed to find her way back, then I lose a bet and now you won't even let me vent!

Hazel: Guys, there's one minute left...

Jason: So Dawn...

Dawn: Yes?

Jason: Could I please get a bottle of water?

Dawn: No.

Hazel: 30 seconds.

Jason: Why?

Dawn: Destroy! Hockey! Pizza!

Liz: Oh good LORD.

Percy: Why is she only replying with one word? It's weird *whispers* and a bit freaky.

Hazel: 15 seconds...

Annabeth: Almost there...

Hazel: *excited* 10 seconds...

Jason: 9…

Piper: 8...

Macy: 7…

Annabeth: 6…

Percy: 5…

Frank: 4…

Nico: 3…

Liz: I'm not counting down.

Leo: 1…

Everyone except Liz & Dawn: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Dawn: Great! Now I can leave!

Jason: *gasps* You used more than one word! Anyways, Happy New Year!

Dawn: Happy? As if.

Percy: Why? New Year is always happy.

Liz: I'm bored.

Jason: Yeah, everyone loves New Year.

Liz: I'm still bored.

Piper: So how come you don't like it?

Liz: *sighs* I'm going home. Bye guys!

Dawn: I need to go as well... So- *phone rings* *picks phone up* Hello? Oh, it's you. What?! Go to Hades! No, it's- I HATE YOU! Yeah fine! Bye!

Liz: Okay, then. Bye! *tries to run out hoping Leo forgot about the bet and promptly crashes into door. Genius Liz strikes again!*

Percy: *laughs loudly*

Liz: *gets up* *dusts pants* *glares at Percy*

Dawn: No, there's no way! Why don't you just-! What? I'm doing that? No! You are! Shut up! You have no! Don't you dare hang up on me! You've done it waaaay too many times! No-

Hazel: This is fun. I've never seen Dawn this angry... It's scary.

Liz: Yeah? You don't know her as well as I do. She's always angry or sad...

Piper: Really?

Liz: Really. Though it's mainly because of me…

Jason: Who's she talking to?

Liz: Let's take a wild guess. Hmmmm, maybe someone who's name starts with P and ends with R.

Percy: *waves hand wildly in the air* Ohh, I know! It's Piper! *looks pleased with himself*

Liz: *sighs* Why do I even try?

Annabeth: Percy, it's Peter.

Nico: *excited* She seems annoyed with him.

Liz: No shit, Sherlock. *looks at imaginary watch* Oh look at the time, I have to run. See you guys sometime next year. I think. Except for a few of you, since you'll be coming for the interviews. Okay, now that's it, bye. *runs out successfully this time. Go me!*

Dawn: Oh no! You're not going anywhere! *pulls Liz back in* You've to wait for me. No! I wasn't speaking to you! As if! Yeah! *laughs* Me too. Maybe. Probably. Okay. *laughs again* Sure. Fine! Tomorrow. Okay. Bye. *ends call* What are you guys looking at me for?

Nico: *sad tone* One minute she's angry the next minute she's...

Liz: Why'd you have to drag me back in here? And why the happy tone all of a sudden?

Dawn: I TOLD you, you have to wait for me.

Liz: Well, you were chatting on the phone and I thought you'd want to stay here and finish the conversation and I didn't want to listen to it and I didn't really want to stay here and oh, is that a penguin? Now LET ME GO.

Dawn: That ain't a penguin! It's just Nico... What's wrong with your eyesight?

Nico: You thought I was a penguin?

Liz: Of course not! It was a ruse!

Dawn: And OF COURSE I'd want to finish my conversation. I NEVER hang up on people. But that doesn't mean you leave like that!

Liz: Of course it does! And can I leave? I need to get out before I am asked to do anything.

Dawn: No.

Leo: Yeah. The deal starts from the next interview. Heh heh heh *evil smirk*

Liz: I really don't like the look of that.

Dawn: No one does.

Liz: Hm...

Dawn: I-

Nico: Why'd you seem so happy towards the end of the phone call and so angry in the beginning?

Dawn: It doesn't concern you...

Nico: Of course it does!

Dawn: No it doesn't. We weren't even talking about you, and it's my wish which mood I want to be in! If I want I can be happy, sad, angry, excited, bored-

Liz: SHUT UP. And Leo, too bad, I'm not coming for the next interview since it's Dawn's turn to interview, RIGHT Dawn?  
*glares pointedly*

Dawn: No. And even if it were, he could postpone the week thing to whenever he wants. A week is seven days so it doesn't need to be seven consecutive days.

Leo: You're my BFF!

Dawn: No. That's Liz and Rachel. And Percy of course

Percy: I'm your BFF? YAY! *shouts while running around the room like a lunatic*

Everyone else: *watches him weirdly*

Percy: *stops* What?

Liz: *slips away quietly while everyone else starts laughing at Percy*

Dawn: *wiping eyes while chuckling* Oh gods, that was classic. *looks around* Wait, where's Liz?

Reyna: She left without you realising.

Dawn: Thank you Captain Obvious.

Nico: What is it with you and repeating dialogues?

Dawn: *glare* Shut up! Where's Leo by the way.

Nico: He left with Liz.

Dawn: *raises eyebrow* Okay then…

Nico: Now answer my question!

Dawn: No.

Nico: *groans* Why not?!

Dawn: 'Cause I don't want to.

Nico: Why not...?

Dawn: I don't have to explain myself to you.

Nico: Why's that.

Dawn: *pointedly* You like one direction.

Nico: Oh.

Dawn: And you don't like anime.

Nico: *sarcastically* I bet Peter HATES one direction and LOVES anime!

Dawn: Actually, he does.

Percy: Yeah! He's awesome.

Nico: *pained expression* *murmurs* Everyone I like likes him...

-Outside-

Liz: *looks back towards basement* Oh thank gods. I'm free! *spots Leo behind her* *groans* WHAT are you doing here? I thought no one saw me!

Leo: I didn't see you... Wifi wasn't working in there. I had to finish watching episode 11 else Dawn would KILL me...  
Liz: Whatever. I gotta go.

Leo: Where?

Liz: None of your business.

Leo: Why can't you tell me?

Liz: I don't want to!

Leo: Why not?!

Liz: FINE. If you really wanna know, I'm going to watch something 'cause I'm pretty sure a new video has been uploaded.

Leo: By whom? Captain Obvious?

Liz: No, you idiot. PewDiePie.

Leo: What the heck is that?!

Liz: HE is a YouTuber. Duh. And he's amazing and hilarious and fabulous…*trails off*

Leo: Whatever *walks ahead and starts watching a video*

Liz: He's not even interested. Oh well, like I care, I'm going before Dawn comes out here-

Dawn: LIZ!

Liz: Aaand I just HAD to say that. *mentally kicking herself*

Dawn: *phone rings* *picks up* Oh hey! What's wrong with you today? I-

Liz: Dawn, you keep talking, and I'll just go and check whether or not my car is working. *goes towards car and gets in**shouts out of the window* Don't follow me! *leaves*

Dawn: Oh great. No, I'm not talking to you. Why would I be talking about you?

Nico: *randomly appears with Liz*

Liz: 1) DON'T TOUCH ME, and 2) YOU IDIOT. MY CAR! IT COULD CRASH INTO SOMETHING!

Nico: *ignores Liz*

Liz: *trying to pull herself free* LET. GO. OF. ME.

Dawn: I owe you one. No- I didn't mean you!

Nico: You didn't mean me?

Dawn: Nico! I meant Nico! Not you!

Nico: *blankly* But I am Nico.

Dawn: Grrrrrrr! This is frustrating!

Nico: What is?

Dawn: I wasn't saying it about the situation! I was saying it to-

Nico: To me right?

Dawn: No!

Liz: I hate you guys sooo much right now. *frowns* Why do you even want me to stay here? I sure as heck don't want to.

Dawn: I don't care about what you do! I just want to torture you!

Liz: Dawn, I'm the one who does the torturing. Your idea of torture is to sit there while you make me wear a dress or something and then parade me around.

Dawn: No! No, I did NOT mean you!

Liz: Can't you just hang up on him?

Dawn: I'm considering it. No! Not you!

Liz: *huffs* What do you want me to do? Satanic chants? Not that I'd mind...

Dawn: Well,-

Liz: *ignores* And satanic chants of what, exactly? Do you want me to shout out my love for PewDiePie? Or Superwoman? Or Bart Baker?

Dawn: Ooh, really?! Yeah. I'll come over right away! *ends call* Oh Liz...um, I've got to go. Bye! *makes weird hand gestures* *disappears*

-Awkward silence-

Liz: Well…

Leo: Damnit, stupid internet. *turns off I-Pod*

Liz: …

Dotty: *drinking water* I finally have you in my evil clutches! *evil laugh* *ends up coughing* *spits water out*

Liz: No way! That was a typo!

Dotty: Yeah, right.

Leo: Liz, are you okay?

Liz & Dotty: Huh?

Leo: You're talking to yourself.

Dotty: Ha!

Liz: What?

Dotty: Well, I-

Leo: What what?

Liz: Why are we even having this conversation?

Dotty: With me or with him?

Liz: Huh?

Liz: I can't be having 2 conversations like this!

Dotty: I thought-

Leo: You're only talking to me. *blank expression*

Liz: You know what? I've gotta go.

Rachel: That reminds me of my first encounter with Percy.

Percy: I can't believe Annabeth thought I was into you…

Annabeth: Yeah, me neither.

Rachel: I feel insulted.

Percy: It was meant to- something…my head hurts. It's been a long day today and I really wanna kill Gaia or her monsters or something-

Liz: When did you guys get here?

Leo: When you didn't-

Rachel: We actually had a bet as to whether or not you two'd make out so we came to check.

Frank, Hazel, Piper, Reyna & Octavian: Yup.

Liz: You left Macy in there. With Jason. Alone. ARE YOU NUTS?!

Piper & Reyna: *eyes widen* *look in the basement and see Macy and Jason making out in an awkward position*

Liz: I told you so.

Leo: Okay, now I'm leaving. Bye guys.

Octavian: You can't leave now! Not when all the fun's starting! Besides, if you leave, I'll lose my wager!

Dawn: *holographic image appears* *sighs* BREAK IT UP! Liz needs to leave and so do the readers. They're getting tired of all your drama and-

Octavian: SHUT UP DAWN!

Liz: She's right, you know. Thank you, Dawn. That's the first and last time I'm saying it, don't get used to it.

Dawn: Whatever! But ooh, is that a poster behind you?

Octavian: What? *turns around*

Liz: *almost punches Octavian but held back by the others*

Dawn: OMG! It's Shusei's poster!

Liz: Next time I see you, I swear I am going to-

Dawn: I HAVE GOTTA BUY THAT POSTER!

Peter: Are you done with the creepy hologram thing? *looks at Dawn* It seems you aren't...

Octavian: Oh, hey, Peter right?

Rachel: *whispers to the others* This is the most entertaining shit ever.

Peter: Who the hell is this creepy blonde guy? And how does he know my name?

Liz: This creepy blonde guy is our "dear" friend Octavian. And Dawn has told everyone about you.

Peter: Oh, hey Liz. And seriously, Dawn?

Dawn: Percy did!

Peter: Oh that cool dude you brought over a while back. Huh.

Dawn: ...

Piper: Introduce us?

Macy: *stops ravishing poor Jason's face* Yeah. I don't know you.

Peter: Meh! I don't care. I gotta go.

Dawn: I never asked you to come here...

Peter: Well you were shouting Shusei's name and it was annoying.

Dawn: I don't say anything when you talk about how much YOU like Death Note.

Peter: You like it too.

Dawn: If you were a girl you'd like Shusei!

Peter: That's not valid.

Dawn: Since when do you use words like 'valid'?

Peter: You're impossible!

Dawn: You used a big word! That's an achievement! *looks impressed* Now stop annoying me.

Liz: Okay, this is stupid and I cannot believe I am still here. But seeing as I have my laptop, I'm watching Pewds.

Percy: Can I join?

Liz: *O_o* Um, yeah, sure.

Dawn: NOW LEAVE PEOPLE! Bye! *hologram image disappears*

Rachel: Peter was-

Piper: Um, weird?

Rachel: Yeah, definitely.

Hazel: Frank, I'm sorry.

Frank: *ignores* Hey, Liz, can I watch those videos with you? Just so I know exactly how hilarious this guy- PewDiePie, right? - is?

Liz: I don't mind.

Rachel: I'm leaving.

Liz, Percy & Frank: *rolling around on the floor laughing*

Everyone else: *stare at them weirdly*

Rachel: *leaves*

Annabeth: *leaves*

Reyna: *leaves*

Octavian: *leaves*

Hazel: *glares at Liz* *leaves*

Macy and Jason: *go for a walk at 1 in the morning*

Dakota: **(A/N: You're all wondering when he arrived right? Well, JUST NOW! ~ Dawn)** Frank! You're needed!

Chiron: Percy! You're needed!

Frank and Percy: Well that was FUN! Anyway, bye Liz.

Liz: Be seeing ya. *leaves*

Buford: Squeak squeak squeak.

Leo: Okay dude! I'll come along! *leaves*

-Silence-

Liz: *comes running back* HOW could I forget my couch. I am becoming sooo absent-minded lately *takes couch and leaves*

* * *

**Dawn: So as mentioned a little too many times, HAPPY NEW YEAR. I know it's 11 or 12 days depending on where you live, late but who cares! It's still the first month right?**

**Liz: Yeah...right. Look, can I just kill him now? I don't like being told what to do.**

**Dawn: Kill whom?**

**Liz: How many times am I supposed to tell you? LEO!**

**Dawn: Why don't you just go then! Anyways, as I was saying, it is our New Years resolution to try to post chapters more regularly... Alas, that can only happen after February. Our exams-**

**Liz: Ahem!**

**Dawn: My exams are coming up so... yeah. Sorry about the delay again. Boy! I really am rambling!**

**Liz: When do you not?!**

**Dawn: *ignores* So for now: Peace out!**

**Liz: Yeah, bye *brofist* By the way, for those who are wondering, I have ALWAYS been a fan of PewDiePie. Now bye! MISS ME :(**

**Dawn: No she hasn't! I bet she was just introduced to the world of PewDiePie recently and thus is overexcited by it.**

**Liz: WH-!**

**Dawn: Shush! now bye!**

**Liz: Wait! I always have the last word!**

**Dawn: NOT THIS TIME YOU DONT!**

**:)**

**Liz: NO. I WILL HAVE THE LAST WORD. And please, I have been watching PewDiePie for AGES now. And bye guys *turns off camera***

**Dawn: *switches camera back on* Have you guys seen secret Life of Walter Mitty? It's amazing, isn't it?**

**Liz: Don't know, don't care. Hey, have you seen Forest Grump? It is like, such an amazing movie.**

**Dawn: You're just saying that cuz the WM movie is said to be a new "Forrest Gump".**

**Liz: No.**

**Dawn: I KNOW that was the reason.**

**Liz: You don't know ANYTHING.**

**Dawn: I still know MORE than YOU do.**

**Liz: No, you don't! You didn't even know what clandestine was until I told you!**

**Dawn: Whatever.**

**Liz: Yeah, now bye guys. *whispers* And there's no need to be scared of her. She's just a little…weird.**

**Dawn: AM NOT!**

**Liz: ARE TOO! And how the f-**

**Dawn: No cussing.**

**Liz: reak did you hear that?!**

**Dawn: Tsukumo kinda lent me his powers... I think.**

**Liz: Oh hell no! Not anime again!**

**Dawn: ...**

**Liz: DOTTY!**

**Dotty: To resolve their fight, I'm soooo having the last word! :) Bye ya'll! I know you love me! *turns off camera***


End file.
